


Lovely Little Pony Plots: An Anthology

by Flutterpony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Molestation, Multi, Other, Pedophilia, Romance, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterpony/pseuds/Flutterpony
Summary: The first chapters/stories of this anthology were originally published the 16th Nov 2014 on Fimfiction under the title, "Innocent Inquiries & Dubious Discoveries: A Foalcon Group Collab." The last story of the collab was published the 28th Jan 2016, though my own final contribution (not counting editing), republished here, was originally published the 14th Oct 2015. No more can be added and no revisions can be made to the original since I'm no longer welcome on the Fimfiction site.This anthology is a collection of my own minorly revised short stories from the aforementioned collab as well as a few other collaborations. The original primary collab includes many chapters by many authors and is still available to enjoy here:https://fimfetch.net/story/228497/innocent-inquiries-dubious-discoveries-a-foalcon-group-collabThe titles of each chapter were provided by other collaborators to be used as a prompt for each chapter's story.





	1. Polyamory

**Author's Note:**

> This anthology is a precursor to a new collab that I hope to begin soon on AO3. If you think you might be interested in participating in a similar collaborative anthology or you've simply enjoyed these stories and want to chat with like-minded friends, please join our online community at our new and growing foalcon/young fiction and art community below.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://rocket.foal.party>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Safe for Woona] [Romance] [Comedy]  
> Chapter contains: [Cuteness] [Playful Kissing]
> 
> Minor revisions made in this publication for language choice and word flow.

“Ya bring the crayons, Hun?”

Scootaloo’s eyes sparkled, and she smiled widely, nodding. She tossed the box of colorful wax sticks on the clubhouse floor.

“Yep! Didja bring the construction paper, S-sugar?”

The pegasus winced and frowned at the embarrassing name. Sweetie’s eyes met hers, full of tenderness, and she placed a supportive, grateful hoof on Scootaloo’s shoulder. Leaning in, Sweetie placed a timid but grateful peck on her companion's cheek. Scootaloo couldn’t help but smile back and blush.

“I sure did!” the little white filly squeaked and levitated a rainbow stack of paper from her saddlebag to place it next to the crayons. “And you have the scissors, glitter, and glue, right… umm--”

The term of endearment was still so new. Sweetie looked apologetically at Apple Bloom.

“We decided on  _Dear_  or  _Darlin’_ , or any of the other ‘D’ words on the list.” Apple Bloom’s twang was brusque, and her muzzle turned up.

“I’m sorry I forgot.” Sweetie’s tone was low and full of remorse. Her ears folded back

“It’s all right this time,” the Apple filly pardoned. “Just don’t make me put ya out with Winona,” she finished with a tone that made it clear she was only acting.

Apple Bloom couldn’t hold back a grin, and she and her two special someponies busted out laughing. When their giggle fit had died down, Apple Bloom set a heavy load of sparkling, sticking, and cutting supplies next to the others’ contributions.

“You bet I brought ‘em.”

“Great!” Scootaloo was bright-eyed and energetic. “I have an awesome idea for mine. You two are sooo lucky! I’m probably gonna be jealous.”

“Pretty sure of yerself there, huh? I wouldn’t bet yours is gonna be better than mine for both of y’all,” Apple Bloom challenged, smiling.

“No way!” Scootaloo countered.

“Girls! I-I mean, Darling, Honey-pie, it’s not a contest! We’re supposed to be making love notes.”

The two dropped their competitive stances at the reproval.

“... and beside, I’m the one here with the most love experience... or, well, whose sister has the most experience at least--so if anypony is going to make theirs better, it’ll be me.” Sweetie Belle’s muzzle turned up proudly.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked conspiratorially at each other.

“Is’at so?”

“You don’t say?”

The two stalked toward Sweetie Belle with smirks and narrowed eyes that said they were up to no good.

“Ye--well, um,” Sweetie halted. Her pupils shrank and her smugness vanished at the approach of the other two crusaders. “Wait! I meant--”

“ **Kiss attack!!** ” their shouts came simultaneously.

Sweetie Belle never stood a chance.


	2. Warmonger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Safe for Woona] [Dark] [Implied Foalcon]  
> Contains: [Chrysalis] [Dazzlings]  
> Spoiler-y reference gif used: <https://derpibooru.org/760060>

“Cute,” the rippling voice of Queen Chrysalis remarked, almost bored. “What makes you think I'd help you, though? Your power couldn't threaten the hive mind, even if it weren't taken from you by those loathsome ponies, and nothing between you smells of love for us to feed from. You've nothing to persuade me.”

A pony of multi-hued orange with dazzling iridescent wings, her compatriots beside her, looked undaunted before the changeling queen.

“That's just it, Your Highness. Neither you nor we are vulnerable to each other's race, yet our interests do overlap. You feed on love. We sirens feed on conflict. I admit,” Adagio extended an open hoof to one side, “it doesn't seem like we’d work well together, but... have you ever considered feeding off of love that, by it's nature, creates conflict with others outside of it?”

Chrysalis's eyes narrowed.

“You mean…” the queen trailed off. Adagio nodded, and Chrysalis considered the possibilities. “Go on,” she prompted.

“If you help us get our powers back, we will be your allies against the ponies who robbed both our races of the what should have been ours. With our song we can do more than just stir up contention. We  _could_ ,” the siren examined her hoof, “set aside our usual fare to stir up its cousin, lust.”

Chrysalis looked down imperially, finally intrigued, but skeptical.

“If you have your powers back, what more need would you have of us? What guarantee do we have that you won't leave us empty hoofed?”

“Lust by itself is slow to kick in and give us what we need, but it's also more powerful. The eventual scandal is a potent agent for conflict, more satisfying than petty squabbles and much longer lasting. Sticks to the ribs, they say.” Adagio smirked. “Even so, in the past we either didn't need lust or we were able to trigger public scandals much sooner. We might still be perfectly satisfied with our old methods if it weren't for those meddling ponies and their dog." Adagio let a hoof stomp on the ground, and she grit her teeth. "Now, thanks to them, we can no longer bask openly in the admiration they owe us, not with the threat of their elements against us. We need something you have, subtlety."

“What sort of plan do you have in mind?” Chrysalis grinned evilly.

Adagio looked to Sonata and Aria at either side of her, and the three grinned back.

“Forbidden love holds the most potential. Let’s just say, the young foals of Ponyville will soon be losing their innocence.”


	3. Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Safe for Woona] [Suggestive Language]  
>  Contains: [Luna/Pip] [Questionable Fantasies/Intentions]
> 
> [Learn to talk like a pirate.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqMu6e5Dgtg)

"Hoof over the booty or taste steel, wee lass!"

The enchantment on the foal's wooden sword would have fooled anypony but the princess who cast it and the colt who'd seen her do it. For more than Pip's amusement, Luna let herself believe it was a true forged blade, and she gasped.

"Nay, dashing scoundrel, slit not my gizzard, but of booty I have none. Say you'll spare me, I beg!" Luna had become quite good at imitating the mannerisms of her friend Fluttershy so that her plea sounded convincingly weak and distressed. The mare let herself believe she was indeed powerless.

"Why should I let ye live?" Pip smirked and pressed the tip of the gleaming blade to her throat.

Luna gulped and felt herself sweat.

"I--" she pretended to be reluctant, but couldn't help blushing, secretly hoping that the little pirate would accept her proposal, "I offer you my life in servitude."

"Maybe I can find a use for ye on board." He placed his cutlass in his scabbard. "Can ye sew?"

Luna shook her head, ears folded back.

"Can ye cook, clean, or mend?"

"I am naught but an untrained lass." She shook her head again. "Pity me."

"If that be the case, 'tis time I test ye as a companion at sea."

Luna's heart raced, wishing he'd say it.  _Oh, pillage my loins, thou Knave!_

"Let's see how well ye handle me dice."

"RAVISH M--I mean, yes. Let's play with your di--dice."


	4. Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit] [f/F]  
>  Contains: [Sweetie/Twilight] [Suggested Sweetie/Spike]

"Uunh!"

Sweetie Belle let out a high pitched squeal, her body quivering and her newly deflowered walls contracting repeatedly for the fifth time that night. This time, as with the previous time, her small slick tunnel squeezed against nothing. While the lavender magic massaging her clit was pure ecstasy, it lacked something she’d felt just a half hour ago. Sweetie experienced her first penetration while reciting everything she could about the goddess of love and fertility, and, by comparison, now, Sweetie felt desperately empty. Her small pocket gushed for the member that failed to fill her and she panted and groaned a little, fighting to hold her position and focus to memorize the appearance and appreciate the wonder of the bright swirled heavenly body she was viewing through Twilight Sparkle's telescope.

"T--hhf--Twilight--please--horn," Sweetie trembled and begged to be filled again.

Twilight let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm glad you want it, and I want to give it to you again, but studies come first, and you'd almost definitely not be able to see the planet with that sort of thrusting right now."

Twilight ran a hoof tenderly across Sweetie's back and flank, to her rump, and smoothly down the little unicorn's small nether lips, parting them with the velvety hooficured toe in an effort to partially satisfy the foal.

"Vequus is beautiful, isn't it?"

Twilight let her magic become softer on the filly's pulsing nub as Sweetie rode out her orgasm, and the mare ran her hoof up again and back down between Sweetie's labia, eliciting more euphoric moans.

"Hh--beautiful!" Sweetie squealed and gasped, perspiring with effort. Yes, she thought. Any subject that prompted this sort of lesson was beautiful beyond words.

Slowly, the filly felt her ride throb to a satisfying conclusion, and she sighed and collapsed next to the telescope. Twilight let all fondling, magical and otherwise, stop, but her horn appeared to glow still with the residue of an earlier session's ethereal ejaculate.

"Good girl." Twilight praised softly. "The goddess Vequus would probably smile right now." Twilight sighed and looked up at the bright spot in the sky then tenderly down at the exhausted filly for a moment. "Because you learned so well, we can have a little bonus lesson before bed if you still want full intercourse. I think you've earned it." Twilight grinned widely, and with half lidded eyes continued. "This time, though, I think I owe Spike a chance inside, if you'll let me share you, my little stargazer. He's been waiting very patiently, haven't you, Spike?"

The mention of her peer as though he were present caused Sweetie Belle to raise her head and gasp, surprised, looking about quickly then finally settling on Twilight. She looked confused until Spike slowly emerged from the flight of stairs where he'd sat hiding. The little dragon wore a nervous smile and rosy cheeks and shielded his crotch, embarrassed, as he stepped up to the landing.


	5. Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Safe for Woona] [Sad] [Suicidal Ideation]  
> Characters: [Fluttershy]

In her solitude, painful tears fell and were never seen again. Whether they eventually met the Earth or were whisked away by strong winds, each droplet broken into a fine mist and transformed into tufts of cloud, neither she nor anyone she knew truly cared.

Fluttershy shivered as a gust blew over her. It was much colder this high up. The cloud on which she lay was thinner and, pegasus magic or no, it retained none of the warmth of puffier clouds.

 _Why did I have to fall as well?_  she asked. Perhaps it would be more bearable if only she knew her eventual fate. If she were a droplet, at least the outcomes of her descent would be limited. Falling in love, however, had no limit, whether up, down, or sideways. Right now, frankly, she felt inside out.

She'd confided in her friends that she loved a young foal and that they'd come close to consummating their bond, and, like her cloud, they offered her a little support, barely enough to keep her aloft, threatening that if she made even the slightest move, they'd give out and let her fall in a whole new way. She felt suffocated by more than the lack of air surrounding her--by fear.  _Maybe air is more than I deserve anyway,_  never mind warmth or comfort.

Fluttershy considered whether she might be able to satisfy them, to wait for the filly's maturity, and then she trembled and considered whether she could live without her friends. Finally, she looked down from the dangerous altitude, and she wondered whether butterflies would catch her the next time she fell.


	6. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Safe for Woona] [F/f] [OCs]  
> By Flutterpony  
> Original characters are from my story, Fallen Angels, Chapter 17 (formerly 12).
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Edit:** I came across another OC that looks remarkably like what I imagined for Merriweather.  
> <http://shaxbert.deviantart.com/art/Bookish-Delight-521629010>  
> Bookish is a bit more plush than Merri, (but equally adorable imo).
> 
> * * *

The soft part in the middle of Merryweather’s hooves sweat and her legs and tail jittered. It seemed too good to be true. Part of her, however small, was convinced that it really was.

* * *

Glitterwing was curious, the kind of filly who liked to listen and ask questions. Merryweather knew it well from the many days she’d spent reading aloud to her with other foals at the Cloudsdale central library but especially from those precious times that it had been just the two of them while her parents left for a while on the odd errand. At first Glitter’s mother and father had hesitated. Merryweather wasn’t a foalsitter. She had her librarian duties to attend to. When they’d apologized for the inconvenience, Merryweather laughed it off quietly. “If you don’t leave us to read together I’ll just be forced to go back to avoiding work by reading alone, and I’d much rather read with a friend.” The parents had been touched by the sentiment. Of course, they didn’t take their friendship the same way Merryweather did. A mentor or a mare without a significant other who’d always wanted a foal, maybe, but not a pony in love with their little Glitter.

It was years before it happened, but finally they’d asked and Glitterwing had wanted Merryweather to be her foalsitter while the restless parents took a second honeymoon. It had been an odd request from the filly but not too odd. Glitter loved to play with ponies her own age as much as the next foal, and it would have been easy enough to send her to stay with her cousins, but the foal’s enthusiasm for her book-reading friend went far beyond any excitement she’d shown for spending time with her peers. The way Merryweather treated her made Glitter feel like she was the most special filly in the world. It was only natural she asked frequently to visit the library in hopes that Merryweather might read her another story one on one as they had come to do often.

No sooner had Merryweather gotten settled and the Mr. and Mrs. bade them farewell than Glitter hopped eagerly next to her father’s armchair begging for the first story. She would sit on Merry’s lap as usual while the mare narrated and voiced each character. Though Merryweather knew Glitter could read more than just picture books, the sitter started with her old foalhood favorite, an illustrated storybook about a young princess and a dashing prince. Despite how she’d loved it growing up, it was one she couldn’t bear to read normally. Next to fond memories of reading it with her parents, Merryweather couldn’t help but also remember that they’d been taken from her in her youth by a weather accident. She missed them too much to remember them too often, and unfortunately the old story sat at the back of her closet. With Glitter, however, Merry felt the loneliness vanish. She’d felt and was pleased now to confirm that, while the familiar images and words played across her mind, with the little filly in her arms, no sorrow would take hold of her. It felt good to relive those evenings of her own foalhood when either of her parents’ voices would lull her with the story and tuck her in with a goodnight kiss--up until the end. As the last page was turned, Merryweather had to pause. There had been no “Happily ever after,” for her little family. She swallowed and breathed once to calm herself and found that she could smell the filly’s shampoo. The effect was soothing, reassuring.  _I’m not alone._  The mare sighed and, with a shimmer in her eye, she spoke the last line.

“Merry, what does, ‘happily ever after,’ mean?”

Merryweather rested her chin lightly atop the littler pegasus’s head as she thought for a moment.

“Well ... something like your mom and dad, I think. They get be be together and they have you to brighten their days.” An unconscious smile lit Merryweather’s face as peace settled in her, happy that she got to share the filly with them, even if only for that week and during their special storytimes. If there could be any way for it to happen, Merryweather wished for more, but she found it difficult to hope.

“What are Mom and Dad going to do without me on their trip?”

The mare’s heart skipped a beat before she chuckled.

“That’s a special part of the ‘happily ever after’ that they can’t show you,” the mare baited.

“Why not?” came Glitter’s predictable followup.

“Well, it’s very private, you see. I… probably shouldn’t tell you about it, really.”

“Is it a secret?” The filly tried to turn her head to look at the mare, and Merryweather leaned to one side to meet her gaze. In the privacy of the home, the mare let herself become lost in them a little.

“Sort of. I could tell you, but… but you’re supposed to be older first.” Merryweather knew Glitter would never let that slide.

“Come ooon! Pleeease!” To Merry’s dismay, the filly hopped off of her lap to turn about and unleash the full force of her puppydog eyes. The mare blushed lightly at the sight, and her throat felt dry at the overwhelming force of Glitter’s cuteness. She coughed.

“Well, if you promise that it’s just between us two,” Glitterwing nodded energetically, “--then alright.”

The mare was rewarded with the filly’s luminescent smile and a triumphant, “Yesss!” before she rose and made her way to her bag. From inside, Merryweather withdrew a book similar in size to the one they’d just read, though its cover was plain and untitled, then she carefully replaced it with the fairy tale. Glitter’s eyes widened and her smile was open-mouthed with glad surprise. “Another story?”

The older pony nodded, her face suddenly tinted a soft shade of pink. “I--” she stammered and coughed as her nerves got the better of her. “I mean, this book can show you how to have part of the happily ever after, and--if you want to, that is--while I read it to you, or maybe after, w-we can, um, try it… together.”

“Really?!” Glitter’s wings buzzed excitedly at the prospect. It sounded too good to be true--to live the secret fairytale ending with Merryweather. Her adult friend’s apparent nervousness only heightened the filly’s anticipation.

Merryweather simply nodded and, with careful hoofsteps, as though she expected at any moment she’d mess everything up, she returned to the foal’s side. As they sat again in the armchair, the soft part in the middle of Merryweather’s hooves sweat and her limbs jittered. It seemed too good to be true. One last time, the mare cleared her throat before opening to the first page, and a stylish hoofdrawn illustration of a mare reading a story to a filly on her lap mirrored their reality.

“Did you draw this?” Glitter ran her hoof lightly over the page’s surface to feel the texture left by colored pencils.

“I did.” Merryweather confirmed. “What do you think?” Though she was no Claude Moneigh, she thought of herself as an artist and hoped it pleased the object of her affection. The likeness to them in color, at least, was there, even if it looked a bit cartoony.

“Wow!” The filly’s awe brought a grin to Merryweather’s face, both flattered and a little self-conscious. She rarely showed her art to anypony. “Teach me how!” Glitter enthused.

“Of course, Sunshine, maybe later?”

“M-hmm!” The filly squeaked her approval toward the room at the mare behind her and turned her attention back to the book. “Did you make this about… about  _us?_ ”

“Y-yes. Because, um... I--I really like you, and, well,” the words came out with more difficulty than she’d previously imagined, “I want you to be part of my happy ending.” There was a pregnant pause during which Glitter struggled to understand. “I love you, Glitter,” Merryweather confessed tenderly. Another pause, and it clicked for the foal.

“You… you  _do_?

“I do.” Merryweather couldn’t help but tense and hold her breath until the filly’s response finally came with a wide smile and a blush.

“Me too.”


	7. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit] [F/f] [Public Masturbation] [Public Molestation]  
> Characters: 
> 
> <https://derpicdn.net/img/view/2013/4/9/292467.gif>

The most advanced unicorns trained years to learn it and decades to master it. A rare few were born with natural talent which, when honed, enabled them to become quite adept at it. Sea Swirl had started out with such a gift, and it was one of the reasons she was able to work with dolphins so well. [Water magic](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-IH1pUzJJIrg/UhOEtnDkPkI/AAAAAAAAAEY/Mj2HCqF325U/s1600/Twilight+Training.png) was very useful to those who found themselves often surrounded by it, after all. A simple bubble-head enchantment would give her the breath capacity of an adult dolphin. A more advanced spell to change the density of surrounding water allowed the pastel purple and blue unicorn to float and sink quickly, but there was so much more a mare could do.

It was a neat trick to use on herself, but Sea Swirl liked it best when there was a connection with somepony else. Fillies and colts were so cute, so reactive, and they usually didn’t think to find out who was causing them to tingle. An older colt would find himself getting hard and try to hide his shame in a more secluded part of the public pool. In those cases, it was only fair, the mare thought, that she give him a happy ending for his trouble. Littler colts were usually unashamed and more likely to give a good show, becoming energetic and giggly, then, suddenly, still and curious. From there, some consulted with friends or a family member, ending the fun, but others, she found, preferred experimenting, would poke at themselves, squeeze, and rub, befuddled until, with a little more help from Swirl’s horn, the colt was soon ecstatic with the results.

Fillies were much less complicated thanks to the lack of an exterior appendage and, consequently, her most common target. All there was to worry about was whether a filly seemed to enjoy it or not unless she got too noisy. When she really concentrated, Swirl could control a veritable orgy of unsuspecting foals. This was best done next to the kiddy pool while she pretended to read telekinetically. Usually, though, she preferred just one or two foals. Any more and she’d not be able to take care of her own wants simultaneously. Doing herself alone afterward wasn't nearly as exciting most of the time.

Swirl sat in a puddle at the edge of the pool left by the water that had trickled off of her after a brief dip. Her wet coat and mane caught a warm breeze that felt pleasantly cool under the hot sun. The pavement on which she sat while soaking her back hooves heated the puddle and might have toasted her her rump and tail if not for the water and her coat’s insulation. The mare propped her chin up with her front leg on top of her inflatable dolphin, conveniently situated across her lap to hide what was happening. While she levitated her copy of  _The Little Mermare_  in front of her, between her back legs, Sea Swirl’s magic worked gently, playing with her opening and gently caressing her clitoris. She sighed, relaxed, while looking over the top of her novel for a suitable partner.

From across the pool, a multihued, magenta unicorn filly caught Sea Swirl’s eye. Her pretty green eyes and bright laugh brought a smile to the mare’s heart and made her pupils dilate slightly. As her imagination began to rob her focus, Swirl delivered a last, calming, self-satisfying squeeze to her nub beneath the blow-up dolphin, then stopped to better focus. This one, she hoped, she wouldn’t let get away. When she fondled herself too much, too early, Swirl had learned, she tended to get overeager and risked startling the foal, or else she might become lost in the moment, forget to keep the foal interested, or worse, tease and frustrate him or her so that the filly or colt would leave the water to go down the water slide instead, or swim away before Swirl could finish the little one off. Though unknown to the young ponies she pleasured, Swirl was never more satisfied than when she spied them climaxing about the same time she did. It wasn’t always easy, but it was worth the added patience.

Swirl started with a few gentle, well aimed currents, the shimmer of her magic easily concealed beneath the turbulent water’s sparkling, sunlit surface. The beauty of water magic, she appreciated, was that she didn’t have to affect the filly with magic directly as long as the foal stayed in the water. Plenty of unicorns used telekinesis to rub one out, of course, but most telekinesis was easy to recognize if a pony had ever felt its direct contact previously. Pockets of magical energy pumping streams from a distance made it easier to go undetected during the phase Swirl liked to think of as the “lure.” In case the filly suspected something or there were anypony skilled enough to scry beneath the surface of the water, they’d still need a very keen eye and an understanding of water magic to know what was happening. Most importantly, when used at close range, water offered possibilities that direct telekinesis alone lacked.

After so much pearl polishing, the squeeze and stroke of a filly’s own magic was still nice, but got old. Some unicorns, not quite as skilled with their horns, might leave themselves embarrassingly raw where they’d lost sensitivity to their own aura and gotten a bit rough to compensate. Sea Swirl figured this must be why many mares in Canterlot and Manehattan wore clothing so often, to draw attention away from their genitals. All that big city stress had to get worked out somehow, after all. (Meanwhile, little, laid back towns like Ponyville only occasioned saddles and the like at special events.) Water was stimulating without ever being coarse or rough, could be heated or cooled to suit a filly’s needs, and an adept unicorn could make it as precise and reach as deeply as her own telekinesis.

Ruby Pinch was only vaguely aware of the fact that she’d begun to drift to a different part of the pool. A pale purple mare with blue mane and a dolphin toy smiled warmly at her from behind a book, and the little filly smiled back before dunking her head beneath the water to perform a weightless somersault. The filly’s rump and tail peaked out of the water for just a moment, and, as the filly righted herself, her bottom reentering the water, Sea Swirl seized the opportunity to direct a turbulent stream along the course of the filly’s crotch. Something felt strange to Ruby suddenly, and she looked around only to see nothing near her in the pool and dismiss it as no more than the movement of the water during her little stunt.

Meanwhile, Ruby continued to drift more and more toward the deep end. Though she could swim well enough, she normally avoided very deep water since she tired out quickly, continually kicking to stay afloat. At the moment, it seemed to Ruby, she must be getting very good at swimming. Despite being well away from the shallow end, she felt more buoyant than usual, almost lifted by the water. Like this, she could play and do tricks she’d never managed while she had to worry about the bottom of the pool beneath her hooves or while she’d started to run short of breath in the deep end.

She tried the somersault once again, and, again, the water seemed to brush between her legs, beneath her tail. Her filly part tingled and a pleasant sensation traveled up her spine. Wanting to feel it again, she flipped once more. This time, the water seemed to caress her more firmly, not only between her back legs, but around her small horn. Even after she’d flipped right-side up, the water seemed to pulse a few more seconds against her special part, causing the filly to sigh a little. The rush of blood from her head and the sensation in her body made her lightheaded, and she sank a little in the water as her limbs lost movement before she remembered to keep paddling.

It was remarkable, the foal noted, that, somehow, she still didn’t sink all the way. At this rate, maybe, she thought, she could inflate her lungs a little and float for a bit, just until her head cleared and she felt  _normal_  again--for lack of a better word. It wasn’t that she disliked it. She wasn’t sure what to think about it, really.

As the little filly pondered, she probed curiously with the length of her tail at the affected area. With her feathery caress suddenly came hundreds of tiny bubbles. They must have been hanging on to the strands, or so she thought, but, as they tickled across her private part, there seemed to be an awful lot of them. It didn’t make sense. What was stranger, thought Ruby absently, was that she didn’t care that something was off. Instead, she sighed again, relaxed, until, gradually, the bubbles slowed to a stop.

 _Maybe…_  she wondered and lifted her tail back to the surface where she floated. She whipped it heavily out of the water, revealing herself to a certain spectator, then whipped it back and repeated the motion, splashing the wetted hair about before lowering it beneath the water again and letting a thousand playful bubbles rise magically beneath her, around her swelling pink pearl, and rise along her small, puffy clam. With the movement of her tail, this time she seemed to have created another small current--one that ran pleasingly along her young smooth labia. How it caressed her so perfectly didn’t make much sense to the filly, but, rather than question, she twitched her tail again to try and reproduce the effect. A few attempts later, and she seemed to have the hang of it.

The need to kick or keep her lungs full in order to stay afloat, forgotten, Ruby began to breathe heavily, supported by the skilled mare. Though Ruby’s tail twitched clumsily, somehow, tiny pulses ran in perfect rhythm against her fillyhood. One pulse surprised her, parting her pink sea and entering her--almost sliding into her, if it were possible. At first, disconcerted, Ruby stopped everything. She tried clenching her private and shaking her behind, but the water stayed inside. As she struggled and prodded with her tail, turbulence focused around her sensitive virgin nub and made her lose focus. When she stopped moving, Ruby felt a little water still inside, though not as noticeable. It seemed okay, now, having reached the same temperature as her body and the pressure it created against her tiny walls having eased. She eyed the shallow end and considered leaving the pool, worried that something could be wrong with her, but, as a few more bubbles ran lightly along her aroused lips and clung gently to her dock and anus, the filly tensed and shivered, distracted once again.

Splashing her tail once more, Ruby signaled with a puckered tail-hole and a subtly gaping pussy that she wanted more bubbles. Sea Swirl obliged, and, this time, as Ruby continued to twitch her tail and run the strands across her puny puni, the adult unicorn sent finely controlled eddies across the little pony’s pink lips and swirling lovingly around her swollen clitoris. Sea Swirl was relieved to hear the filly let out an uncontrolled moan. Finally, she recommenced her own magical self-stimulation. It wouldn’t be long now until they both reached their finish. Already high--watching surreptitiously while the adorable filly panted, squirmed, and vocalized her pleasure--Sea Swirl’s arousal began to crest.

Ruby tried twitching her tail faster. It seemed to take a moment longer than she expected, but the swirling about her privates intensified. The pressure within her tiny vagina seemed to build against her pubic bone, and she gasped. It was warmer than she expected inside of her, as if the water were heated. Somehow, it felt right. Ruby shuddered, tensed, and panted, until, suddenly, her tail spasmed. Her fillyhood and anus contracted together in rhythm, and she lost all control. Though her tail stopped, the magic water massaging her little filly cunt mercifully persisted, fueling the new electric sensation that coursed through her, pushing her to hold her breath and dunk her head before screaming to keep from drawing the attention of other ponies at the pool.

Sea Swirl ground her own clit magically and shot smooth hot tendrils up either of her back orifices from the puddle beneath her--a mixture of her own arousal and pool water--to drive herself over the edge before pushing more water into the foal’s little hole. Ruby felt herself filled hotly between her small back legs and would have abruptly inhaled water, despite raising her head a little, if not for the aid of Sea Swirl’s well timed breathing bubble. Ruby’s eyes clenched, and the filly didn’t notice the air shield, but Swirl was instantly nervous that somepony else might have. She gathered enough focus to shoot furtive glances left and right. Nopony seemed to be troubled, but it was hard to ride an orgasm and be sure at the same time. No matter, thought Sea Swirl. The sheer thrill of the risk that she might get caught in public only made it better!

Having drawn a new breath, Ruby Pinch shut her mouth again and lowered her head. Sea Swirl barely managed to release the bubble in time to muffle the filly’s next loud moan beneath the water’s surface. Fortunately, the filly didn’t come back again for breath, but let the water inside and outside massage her most intimate parts while her first orgasm literally washed over her. Wave after breathless wave of pleasure gradually slowed before she raised her head again from the water to gasp and pant tiredly. Sea Swirl rode out the remainder of her orgasm behind her book with uneven breath and unfocused eyes, leaving the little filly to do the same, afloat in the nearby pocket of dense water that she’d magically manipulated.

Slowly releasing the spell inside of Ruby, water and filly juice trickled out of her virgin hole. All magical motion in the water between the filly’s stifles slowed and stopped, and, as Ruby’s breathing approached its normal rate, Swirl let the filly sink a little until she swam again without help. Squeezing her back legs together, Sea Swirl felt herself slick. Setting aside her novel, she let herself slide into the pool to cool off. No difference shown between her cum and the pool-water puddle, but, for the scent, she decided to discreetly rinse the area.

From the corner of her eye, Sea Swirl watched the filly paddle back to the shallow end and a stallion--probably her father--greet her. “Pinchy, you look winded. You get lost in the deep end?” The filly nodded wordlessly, but kept what had happened to herself. Back from where she’d just swum, Ruby Pinch spotted a floating dolphin and its owner. The two locked eyes, and the mare smiled at her again. Maybe, thought Ruby--in an especially good mood--she’d try and make a new friend today.


	8. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit] [Incest] [Breastfeeding] [Cum-eating]  
> Characters: [Button Mash] [Love Tap/Milano]

“M-mmh,” Button attempted with a full mouth and flushed face to get the exhausted mare’s attention.

Love Tap panted for several seconds before sighing. “Alright, sweetie. Give it to me.” She let her jaw hang open a little and her lips pucker to receive his.

Button arrived with the payload. Pressing his lips to those of his mother, he let all the cum that he could manage to save from his work between her back legs slide easily from his mouth to hers, and, careful to avoid choking while gravity threatened to let the fluid trickle down the wrong pipe, she swallowed. “Hhmh.” Within the little colt’s mouth, she let her tongue roam for leftovers, playing with his small warm muscle and running across the insides of his cheeks and across his coated teeth. When she’d gathered as much of her own salty, mildly tangy juice from him as she could, she broke the kiss tenderly and swallowed once more. “Good boy. Your turn now.”

Button laid back with a wide grin while his mother rose to stand over him, her teats at his mouth and her mouth and front hooves on either side of his hips, sixty-nine. Hungrily, the eight-year-old latched on to suckle.

Love Tap’s bottle and heart cutie mark certainly might have helped, but, even without that, over the years, the two couldn’t imagine ever wanting to wean entirely. It was bonding and closeness and peaceful reassurance that they loved each other. It always felt so good to her, and his young eyes had always wandered to beneath his mother’s tail where the warm scent of her arousal would come comfortingly. Sometimes, a drop of some of her moisture would collect. It was all too familiar, and, as they’d begun their sexual relationship, it came as naturally to both as learning to trot or reading a bedtime story.

When she’d begun to ask him to use his mouth to pleasure her, at first, her nethers had tasted strange--not terrible, but certainly not good. That first time, he had fed  _before_  servicing her, and, in true Button style, he vocally complained that the good taste of the milk was all gone afterward. Her milk, Button knew, tasted different depending on what they’d eaten together and on his mother’s cycle. The solution, Love Tap had decided, had been to include cum in her diet, to give him milk that, ever so slightly, held the musty aroma of vaginal secretions, fed from his mouth to hers, plus the alkaline musk of his father’s semen, nightly ingested. Whether Button cleaned up his dad’s sloppy seconds or not, this way, the sweet creaminess from her teats became easily associated with all the flavors of their sex.

Button couldn’t produce his own cum yet, of course, but, as he suckled on his mother and she stroked and bobbed her head over his little shaft, she looked forward to milking him some day too.


	9. Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit] [Toddlercon] [f/M/F]  
> Characters: [Pumpkin Cake] [Carrot Cake] [Pinkie Pie]
> 
> Relevant image: [NSFW] <https://derpibooru.org/754522>

"Relax Pinkie." Mr. Cake attempted to calm the nervous foalsitter. "You said you, um ... drank the second bottle that Cup pumped, and now Pumpkin still needs her lunch?" Pinkie nodded anxiously. "But at least Pound got his meal, right?"

"Yessir." Her ears flattened and she rushed to try and explain herself. "I thought at first I'd just lead by example like Twilight says to do to get them to settle down and eat, but it tasted  _soo_  sweet, and, before I knew it, I just set  _too_  good of an example."

"Alright, alright. I've got a break coming up." Carrot checked the wall clock. "Just give me five minutes.” There’d be time enough then, he thought. “I can feed Pumpkin while Cuppie is still out, and nopony will be the wiser," he reassured, "but," he hesitated, "I'll need your help still."

♪♫♪ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♪♫♪

"You're just lucky it was Pumpkin. She'll suck just about anything." Carrot Cake laid back on the bed and gave his limp genitals a light dusting of powdered sugar while Pinkie watched with wide eyed curiosity. "Now give her to me, please."

Carrot took the large-eyed toddler and set her on his abdomen facing his crotch. His member twitched in time with the bedroom’s clock and started to grow a little in anticipation before the filly placed two grabby hooves on her father's cock and latched on with an eager "nom," stretching her mouth wide for his fleshy tip. Pinkie's gears turned as Pumpkin sucked and the shaft became fully erect.

"Does--" Pinkie gasped. "Does milk come out of  _your_  giggle stick too?!" The question managed to catch Carrot off guard. "I didn't know  _all_  daddies could do it. I mean, I tried it with Pound but nothing happened, you know? Oh!" Pinkie gasped again, and Carrot gaped. "Say no more! I think I know  _exactly_  how to help!"


	10. Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit] [Toddlercon] [M/f/F]  
> Characters: [Mr. Cake] [Pumpkin Cake] [Pinkie Pie] [Mrs. Cake]
> 
> 100% Essential Research:  
> [Questionable] hxxp://www.thehorse.com/images/content/1206/stallion_repro_tract.jpg  
> [NSFW] [Bestiality] uggc://jjj.mbbghor365.pbz/ubefr-frk/whvpl-ubefr-oybjwbo-jvgu-erny-cerphz/32610/
> 
> ^ [http://rot13.com/](https://rot13.com) ^

Cupcake called into the shop, but received no answer.  _Odd,_  she thought. Carrot  _and_  Pinkie were not to be found. Often one or the other might leave their post, but almost never both at the same time without her there to hold down the fort. It was the slowest hour of the day, she reasoned, which meant they weren’t likely to miss any customers. Still, Mrs. Cake wondered where they had gotten to?

Quietly checking the nursery, she found Pound Cake sound asleep for his nap, but Pumpkin… Motherly anxiety grew at the thought that maybe there had been some emergency that required them to rush Pumpkin to the doctor, or worse. Pumpkin was always so eager to put strange things in her mouth. What if she choked on something?! Cupcake felt herself start to panic until she heard a familiar sounding moan down the hall.

♪♫♪ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♪♫♪

Carrot was again shocked as Pinkie bounded lightly onto the bed and went to town on the end half of his rapidly hardened shaft. “I--” any verbal response Mr. Cake had for his young employee was cut short as her eager pink lips and tongue swirled tenderly about his lanky nether-carrot and Pumpkin began to suck in earnest at his glans, responding to its growth as if it were some sort of challenge to her well-earned reputation for sucking.

Under the earnest ministrations of the toddler and the young mare, it was less than half a minute before precum flowed freely into little Pumpkin’s mouth. The first light spurt hit her tiny tongue, signaling her victory. Not every object she sucked yielded its reward to her, she knew, but her daddy’s meaty treat had yet to let her down. As she continued, Pumpkin hungrily swallowed, and her small soft hooves instinctively squeezed at the shaft, asking for more. The tiny unicorn was only mildly aware of the energetic pink foalsitter opposite her, working below her hooves at the free part of her dad’s lengthy toy as if, maybe, she wanted some too. Pumpkin didn’t seem troubled by the competition. There was always plenty, after all.

Only seconds later, Carrot called out to Pinkie, gasping. “Suh--stop! P-Pinkie.”

The pink pony froze for a moment, wide-eyed and wide-mouthed around the bottom of Carrot’s sensitive prepuce, her hooves steadily gripping below his ring to ensure her work didn’t disturb Pumpkin’s feeding.

“I’ll--finish--too soon,” he panted. “She’s--too little to take--all of my--stuff,” he explained.

Pinkie released her suction with a swack and licked her lips of the taste of her boss’s salty shaft. Smiling, she saluted. “Gotcha, Mr. Cake!” Pinkie brought her hooves together to tap timidly for a moment. “You, um… wouldn’t mind if I added a bit my own flavor to Pumpkin’s meal, would you?”

Carrot was too far gone to show the confusion he felt. “Fl--flavor? You mean?”

“Yessir, Mr. Cake! A little bit of juice from the leaky pink sink. Variety is healthy, after all!” Pinkie responded brightly, her smile hopeful.

By the time Carrot began to get her meaning, Pumpkin’s small stomach was almost half-full of the musky beverage. “It’ll--take too long to teach her--how to drink from there. Cupcake will be home soon,” Carrot countered.

“Then, uhhhm…" Pinkie sweat anxiously and shifted, the heat between her back legs starting get the better of her, "how about I just squirt a little around her muzzle while she drinks your daddy-milk? I promise my aim is pretty good,” she begged.

“Don’t care how--or whether your aim is good. Go ahead and--take care of yourself, Pinkie,” the stallion mercifully permitted. "Try to--be quick. She'll be full soon."

The little pink mare sighed gratefully in anticipatory relief and turned about to aim her nether region at Pumpkin’s face. As she lifted her hoof and tail to begin pleasuring herself, a fleeting shadow from the bedroom entrance that she now faced caught her eye. Stopping to search, Pinkie squinted at what looked like a damp spot on the hallway floor and tilted her head curiously. For a moment, she considered going to investigate, but the intensity of her need held her back. Shrugging, her hoof lifted again before making its way quickly between her pink thighs.

♪♫♪ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♪♫♪

Just outside the door, Cupcake, panting, waited a moment, listening for hoofsteps. When none came, her own hoof returned between her own back legs to pick up where she 'd left off.


	11. Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Suitable for Woona] [F/f] [Implied Incest]  
> Characters: [Maud Pie] [filly Pinkie Pie]

“Pinkie Pie,” Maud addressed her filly sister with what would have been nothing more than monotone to anypony outside of their family; to Pinkie, Maud’s call was a clear sign that she suspected something. It wasn’t so much the way the young gray teenager spoke as the way Pinkie’s knee felt distinctly pinchy all of a sudden that tipped the pink filly off. Living with a family full of usually less-than-expressive ponies meant relying on something other than their expressions to understand what they were feeling. 

The little filly looked alarmed from her latest drawing of her brand new cutie mark up at her older sister. Her pupils contracted, and she gasped. “ **What-is-it?!-I-didn’t-do-it!-You-can’t-prove-anything!** ” Pinkie Pie squeaked .

Maud walked calmly toward the pink pony to stand next to her. It was the most terrifying walk the maudlin pink filly thought she’d ever seen. Maud stretched out her front hoof with no real visible sign of emotion to lightly touch her youngest sister’s face, and Pinkie Pie quailed and considered running away forever.

Drawing her hoof back and displaying it to the young filly, Maud stood silent, and Pinkie saw the evidence she’d dreaded from the moment their conversation had begun, like... a whole eighteen seconds ago. There, upon the stony-colored hoof of her stony-faced sister... corn cake crumbs carefully collected from the corner of the criminal’s cute kisser. “Pleah-heeh-heease, don’t teh-heh-hehll!” little Pinkie wailed.

Maud blinked and considered her tiny sister’s plea. “Follow me.”

She had no choice. It was life on the lam or do whatever her sister said.

* * *

THREE MINUTES AND FOURTEEN SECONDS LATER

* * *

Maud sparked the north shed’s lamp to life and closed and locked the door.

Pinkie stood, smiling, her worries forgotten and her spirits as high as though she’d never been caught sneaking corn cakes. Everything seemed to be looking up for no particular reason other than the fact that she knew by the jumpy feeling in her rump that her big sister really loved her. Pinkie Pie knew she wasn’t going to be in any trouble, not with such a loving sister. Tonight’s dessert, she decided, was practically already hers.

Maud turned about to face her little sister, and an odd, bubbly feeling in her tummy and a fuzzy feeling in her head wiped the curly-maned filly's smile away. “What’s wrong, Maudie?” Pinkie Pie frowned at her blank-faced big sister, deeply concerned. “I’m sorry I told a fib earlier,” the remorse was plain in Pinkie’s voice.

“I won’t tell.” Maud leaned in steadily to kiss the little Pie gently but firmly on the lips, and then steadily drew back. An expression Pinkie had never seen before flashed briefly across Maud Pie’s face—worry and need so intense they broke through the stony facade for just a moment, and Pinkie Pie needed no special sense to understand. “Please...” Maud spoke evenly, but Pinkie knew the raw emotion behind the syllable, “don’t tell.”


	12. Kindergarten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Explicit] [f/F] [Anal Insertion] [Teacher/Student]  
> Characters: [Ms. Play Write] [filly-Cheerilee]  
> 

“Stay still, please, Cheerilee, and try not to tighten up.” Ms. Play Write focused intensely on the five-year-old filly’s nether region, taking the pencil in her teeth to press the the eraser-end firmly against the sphincter beneath the foal’s tail as little Cheerilee winced uncomfortably, leaning over and hugging the edges of her foal-sized desk. If her coat weren’t already beat-red, the embarrassment she felt despite their being alone might have been more noticeable.

“Y--yes, Ms. Play Write.” Cheerilee shut her eyes as the small eraser crept unnaturally inside of her, and the mare behind her breathed hotly on her hindquarters. She thought of the strange emotion she hadn’t understood that reddened her teacher’s snout and cheeks and made her look tense, almost unhappy.

“Good girl,” Play Write articulated well, though the pencil obstructing her lips affected her speech a little. As the pencil’s end pushed past the filly’s tight ring, the mare’s hoof caressed Cheerilee tenderly over her outer thigh, down to her small hock, and back up her inner thigh. Pushing the pencil in deeper, she brushed over her tiny teats. The small, hexagonal shaft clung and pulled uncomfortably at Cheerilee’s tight, dry hole, but the filly dared not object. She might have sighed, relieved, when the pencil finally stopped, except for the self-conscious feeling of the teacher’s lightly trembling snout pressed firmly between her back cheeks and the sudden movement of her hoof to the small, private slit from which Cheerliee peed.

The teacher’s tail fondled her own moist marehood, causing her to sigh and breath more rapidly against Cheerilee’s raised tail. As the smooth toe of Ms. Play Write's hoof parted Cheerilee’s kindergartener pussy and played softly against her tiny clit, the little filly let out an uncontrolled sigh of appreciation and an impulsive, whinnying giggle, causing the pencil to twitch inside the mare’s mouth before she released it.

As the mare withdrew her muzzle, she continued to stimulate them both with tail and hoof, and she looked admiringly at the accessory she’d given the small magenta filly. Gradually, her breathing picked up.

“Wonderful!” the mare praised. “Y--you’re... earning that extra credit like a star, my little pony... By next month, I think... we'll be ready to convince Mister Rich to make a generous donation to the school... Muh--” she panted more heavily “--maybe some day... you’ll be a teacher too!”


	13. Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dark] [Sad] [Implied Incest] [Implied Rape]  
> Characters: [Twilight Velvet] [Velvet’s Father]
> 
> Prequel to: [Schmerz](https://explicit.ponyfictionarchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=1183)

Atop her bed, a young Twilight Velvet inspected her own novice hoofstitching. Though the new button-eye’s color didn’t match the old one, the little filly decided it looked good, maybe even better than before.

As she hugged her soft, mute friend, from downstairs she heard her father ascend the stairs. Feeling her heartbeat quicken as his hoofsteps drew near, the little white unicorn hugged the plush tighter and tighter -- so tightly she might have worried any other time that the other eye could come loose. A whisper escaped the child’s lips.  _I won’t let go of you this time, Smarty Pants._

Too soon, there he was in her doorway. The filly gulped.

“Velvet, Sweetie.” He approached her bed and, with a brief flash of his horn, sent the sewing supplies that were still left out to the filly’s dresser before joining her. “You did a good job, fixing your doll.” His smile was soft, but the filly knew what lay behind it. Her fear was obvious.

“It’s okay.” He attempted to reassure her, and his eyes were sad despite his smile. He reached toward her, wrapping his front legs around her and lying down together with her on their side.

As he pulled her back flush to his barrel, her hold on the doll remained, and her eyes shut tightly as she felt his inevitable arousal. His voice, still softly, spoke the same impossible promise, “I’ll be more gentle this time.”


	14. Manichean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: [Sunset Shimmer] [Celestia]  
> Contains: [Sophistry]

_Permission to act?!_  The thought troubled her, not because she believed the words so much as because she feared what else her mentor might say.

Despite the calm noise of crickets, her heartbeat quickened, and she recalled the explanation she gave. “I... don't think I've glorified immorality, Princess.” Something had burned at the back of her neck, stung her in a way she didn't understand. “I do explain the characters' reasons, but I don't believe I  _justify_  them in the stories I've written.”  _Do I?_  She asked herself—had asked herself even as she'd spoken with the wise leader. If she had been commanded to withdraw the stories, would she have done it? She had already stopped publishing any more gratuitous tales among the semi-anonymous multitude of writers she frequented.

There were few recreational activities by which the diligent mare had found such satisfaction. From the heartbreak of her characters to each lewd detail, she felt it not only release her pent up angst and stimulate her fantasies, but, more importantly, she felt it connect her with others forced to live in a society that didn't understand. It was only a pity, thought Sunset, that she couldn't bring herself to try finding any of them beyond the network of letters and stories they'd exchanged by enchanted volumes similar to the one she and Princess Celestia used to communicate.

“It is one thing to write these things for yourself—a catharsis—but, when you share them...” Sunset Shimmer couldn't recall what the princess had said afterward. Her own conscience filled in the rest.  _My stories might be hurting ponies? 'Giving them permission' to act on fantasies similar to mine?_

She admitted reluctantly that her stories might cause others to act on fantasy that ought not to be acted upon. Pride had tainted her “confession” from the very beginning. It wouldn't have been a confession at all if she hadn't let down her guard to one professor, one pony she trusted to offer counsel who had turned out to want to fix Sunset's aberrant attraction.

She wasn't really sorry. Though the princess's top student shivered to think about saying it to Celestia herself, she'd have been glad if somepony actually acted on what she had written—not imitated her characters' actions, having sex with little fillies, but acted in the spirit of her writing: what she thought of as healing self-acceptance at best and a bit of raunchy indulgence at worst.  _The benefit outweighs the risk... by far,_  she added, but still fought her worry.

She trusted Celestia, or at least wanted to trust her judgment, but she'd experienced firsthoof what agony there was in isolation. No matter how Sunset tried, she didn't think the severity of her loneliness had come across to her mentor, just as it hadn't come across to the professor.  _Make friends. Hah!_  The sun-orange pony's face twisted, angry and pained, by the light of the moon on the entry steps of her observatory tower.  _What friend would want me?!—the_ real _me?_

Her eyes shimmered as she thought about what any of her classmates might do or say, what the few she'd told face to face actually  _did_  say. Worse than rejection, they'd offered her a smile, what felt like token sympathy, then avoided the topic whenever they had to meet for study sessions. To be pitied felt worse than to be feared, she thought—to feel so powerless in spite of all she'd worked for. It was for the best that she'd never kept contact with those classmates when their semester had ended. Sharing her writing anonymously had been her only way of finding relief, the one safe place that seemed to take the edge off her loneliness.

The burn of the perceived injustice caused Sunset to tense, and she steeled herself against her fear and guilt at wishing to rebel against the kind mentor. If only there were a way she could force ponies to accept her, to rise above Celestia herself, then Equestria would have an even-minded, fair ruler, brave enough to defy their misguided culture—then nopony could make her afraid to be herself openly, and others who had endured what she'd endured could escape from painful isolation as well. She'd be a hero, a champion of love, ushering in an era free from repression of any kind of willing love.

She was right, Sunset thought. She had to be. Celestia must be mistaken—compelled by her own masses to wear blinders that she'd grown too used to. Equestria's citizens might be “free” to express themselves, but the consequences for doing so as a pedophile, to be stripped of all status as Sunset now was, was intolerable. Though she'd hoped for middle ground, now Sunset accepted there was only good or evil. She'd been too unfocused before to see the boundary. Sunset looked back momentarily at her dualistic cutie mark, light and dark swirls within a sun of an inversely mixed corona, wondering whether she was really on the side of good.

The young mare brooded and wrote by the light and magic of her horn until the moon was high in the twinkling night sky. She may not be able to gain power there in Canterlot, given the mistakes she'd made, but the portal to the other realm remained open until tomorrow evening, and she knew better, now. Secrecy and fear would be her only allies, no more trust or friendship, and, when the prophecy of Nightmare Moon had been fulfilled, Celestia would have to reveal the element of magic. By the time the portal opened again, she'd be ready to take what their world needed her to take.


	15. Please (DARP collab)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Padded] [Safe for Woona]  
> Contains: [Blushing] [Minor Diaper Rubbing]  
> Characters: [Scootaloo] [Sweetie Belle] [Apple Bloom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for a separate collaborative work that focused on diapers.

"Granny says Ah've gotta stop usin' these." Apple Bloom's mouth twisted unhappily. "If it weren't for the fact that she's just a little bit nutty and AJ's a little... weird when it comes to bein' a big sister, Ah might not've been able ta even beg to keep the ones I got." The floor of the secluded clubhouse creaked as Apple Bloom pivoted to look back where her friends stared at the thick cloth and simple foal-pink cover secured around her rump. "It's lucky these are reusable, but they're a pain to wash out without gettin' mah hooves well... n-never mind." Despite opening up, she didn't feel quite ready to explain how the smell lingered on her hooves even after scrubbing them thoroughly whenever her pleas to Applejack or Granny to wash it for her were rejected.

 

"What about Big McIntosh?" Scootaloo's gazed flicked briefly at the little Apple's face then back to stare again at her friend's diapered rump.

 

"Seems t' not care," Apple Bloom shrugged with one foreleg, "er else pretends not to."

 

Sweetie Belle inched forward, focused as they talked, intent on eventually working her way opposite Scootaloo who hadn't been shy at all, but now extended her hoof uninvited to prod at the impermeable outer layer to test the density of the material beneath it. It felt at least a pony's muzzle thick, she decided.

 

The contact Sweetie observed between the two made her eager enough to forget her shyness, and, taking a few steps forward, she extended her hoof as well to feel. "I bet Rarity would never let _me_ wear a... a diaper." A glint in the little unicorn's round eyes and the slight parting of her lips hinted of envy. Her hoof moved back over the padding and across the yellow crusader's right buttock, causing Apple Bloom's small red tail to twitch upward involuntarily.

 

"So... whadd'ya both think?" Apple Bloom blushed faintly, looking between each of her friends.

 

Scootaloo withdrew her hoof and grinned suddenly, mischief forming on her brow. " _I_ think... n-now that you've got it on, you should _use_  it!" The tiny orange pegasus stifled a giggle and felt her face grow warm.

 

Sweetie gasped, and her face lit. "Yeah!" The crack in her voice was pure excitement, no note of teasing as there had been in Scootaloo's. "You _should!_ " Despite encouraging Apple Bloom to mess herself, Sweetie moved in closer. Her hoof eagerly, innocently stroked directly beneath the little earth pony's tail.

 

"H-hey!" Apple Bloom jumped a little, causing the small ivory filly to retreat a bit. "Watch it! That tickles!"

 

"Oh! Uhm... Sorry, Apple Bloom." Sweetie looked away embarrassed.

 

"It's... alright, actually." She pondered a moment. "Ah think I liked it. ... Ah just wasn't ready, I guess." Apple Bloom shifted awkwardly, still twisted to look back at her friends. "If ya really both don't think it'd be to, uh... weird, Ah—ah guess I could go ahead 'n... make somethin' back there."

 

Scootaloo looked pink-faced and uncertainly at her friends' odd interaction and their unexpected willingness until another idea suddenly hit her. "Do it—do it! And, when you're done... Sweetie Belle, _you_  have to change her."

 

 


	16. Curiosity (Winged collab)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [f/F]  
> Characters: [Princess Cadence] [filly-Twilight]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written for and published in the [Winged - Preening Group Collab](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/257369/winged-preening-group-collab)

The young filly Twilight Sparkle sat in her playroom, staring curiously across at one of her many tea party guests. This one, unlike the other guests, blinked back.

"Bit for your thoughts?" the pink pony princess prompted as she set down her teacup, recognizing Twilight's pensive expression for what it was.

"What's it like... to have wings?" Twilight asked, setting down her own small cup held in both hooves, still unable to levitate with her tiny horn.

Cadence was used to the filly's curiosity, but the foal's intellignce and hunger to learn never failed to make her smile. She spread one wing out and looked at it thoughtfully with a hoof to her chin. "I... That's a good question." She hadn't thought much before about how she'd describe it to somepony _without_ wings. "It's a lot like having two extra legs, but with feathers and... on your back, I guess." Her grin widened when she looked back, and the little filly's expression became one of fascination and something else she couldn't place.

"Do you hafto brush the feathers like your coat?" Twilight asked.

Cadence let out a light chuckle. "Not exactly. Usually, I preen them."

Twilight Sparkle's understanding lit, or so it seemed to Cadence who suspected she must have heard the word "preen" before. Forgetting her tea party, Twilight stood and took a few candid steps toward the foalsitter's open wing, who kept it wide for her inspection. "Can you... show me how?" When the young pink mare drew back slightly without an answer and began to look slightly nervous, Twilight persisted. "Please!" her eyes sparkled up and her small voice begged.

"I, well... It's usually a private thing, like, umm... like taking a bath," Cadence blushed lightly at the white lie, _a very special_ part _of bathtime, anyway,_ she thought.

Little Twilight looked coyly back at the older pony. "I'll... I'll let you play with my horn again if you teach me how to do it."

Cadence's wing retracted suddenly, her heart quickened at the memory of her one-time indiscretion, and her face turned bright red. "R-remember now, that's a secret, okay?" Cadence tried to play it off as their own little private joke, laughing nervously. She still dreaded what might happen if anypony found out exactly how much she loved her boyfriend's little sister.

"I won't tell anypony, not even Shining," Twilight promised seriously, and Cadence looked slightly relieved, but the filly continued her wide-eyed plea. "Pleeease!" 

Cadence sighed. "Why would you want to learn how, anyway, Twilight? You're lucky. You don't _have_ to worry about preening any wings."

Twilight pouted down at the ground. "I'm just a regular old unicorn, I'll never know unless _you_ show me." The filly made an admirable attempt at looking hurt.

Cadence began to suspect something. "Did Shining tell you to ask me this?"

The filly's momentary shock answered partly for her. "No! I... I mean..." Cadence's stern gaze compelled the filly not to fib. "He only told me, when I asked him if he ever touched your wings, that you don't let him, 'cause that's for if you ever get married," Twilight blushed, unable to look away from her foalsitter's wings, "but... sucking my horn was the same, and you said that was alright." Twilight looked confused and fascinated and a little worried all at once.

Cadence swallowed, tempted. She really shouldn't... not _again._ "Y-you... promise not to tell anypony?" Behind the alicorn princess, her wings spread of their own accord with the rapid beating of her heart.


	17. Answers (Winged collab)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel chapter: [Curiosity (Flutterpony)](http://www.fimfiction.net/story/257369/1/winged-preening-group-collab/curiosity-flutterpony)
> 
> Sources:  
>  http://birding.about.com/od/birdbehavior/a/Preening.htm  
>  http://atethirteen.deviantart.com/art/Bird-Anatomy-Wing-and-Feather-105539505  
>  http://fav.me/d74ruz4 
> 
> Inspiration:  
>  [NSFW] https://derpibooru.org/333527 
> 
> [This was originally written for and published in the ](http://www.fimfiction.net/story/257369/1/winged-preening-group-collab/curiosity-flutterpony) [Winged - Preening Group Collab](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/257369/winged-preening-group-collab)

"Alright," the foalsitter swallowed again. "That's fair," she reasoned. Fair and morally upright were two different things, of course, but the young princess had been past arguing chastity ever since she'd first crossed the line. It was only fear that made her hesitate now. With a hoof to her diaphragm, Cadence reminded herself to breathe in, then, extending her hoof, breathe out. 

The little purple unicorn looked concerned. "Is it alright?" She cared whether Cadence seemed uncomfortable, even despite her intense curiosity. She wasn't an insensitive foal, really, but Cadence knew it wasn't every day the little filly would slow herself from getting the answers she craved merely for the sake of another pony's comfort which, come to think, probably explained why Shining had let on as much as he had about the _special_ purpose of wing care. Twilight was a tough filly to satisfy when it came to investigating.

Cadence was touched, in any case, by the filly's concern. "It'll be fine, Twilight." 

Her sitter's genuine smile convinced the filly, and she relaxed and fixed her eyes again on the pink pony's pastel purple wing. 

Cadence extended it for her again, and lowered herself to rest on the playroom floor. "Come look closer." Her own beckoning caused the bright pink princess to shudder excitedly, to call for the cute filly to touch and handle them. 

Twilight didn't need to be asked twice. She stepped around the other tea party guests, unconcerned with what her dolls would soon be witness to. Truth be told, she'd reenacted her and Cadence's horn-sucking session with Smarty Pants several times. She knew it wasn't allowed by the adults, but it somehow didn't scare her—somehow just made it all more interesting. Knowledge was free, not to be withheld by silly rules. She had to seize it now, while Shining and Mom were out, or she just knew it would be an eternity before she got another chance to know. 

Twilight stood before the princess's impressive limb, and Cadence bit her lower lip and looked with a half-lidded, smiling expression at the filly the same way Twilight remembered she'd done just before she'd taught her about horn-love. Noting the similarity, Twilight waited for her sitter's instruction. Last time there had been instructions. She was really good at following instructions.

Seeing the filly's expectant eyes meet her own, Cadence didn't disappoint. Clearing her voice with a light cough, she started, "These—" Cadence spread the feathers at the tip of her wing "—are the primary feathers." 

Twilight looked perplexed. "But pink and purple aren't primary colors."

Cadence held back a chuckle. "That's right. They're called primary feathers, not because they're primary colors, but because they're the _first_ feathers. ... Just like primary colors are the first colors that you use to mix and get other colors," Cadence thought for a moment, "the primary _feathers_ are the first, most important feathers I use to fly."

Twilight's expression lit. "Oh!" The filly raised a hoof to her chin, processing the new information. "So... are these..." she indicated the outer feathers closer to Cadence's barrel with an outstretched hoof, "secondary feathers?"

"Wow! Great job, Twilight!" Cadence praised. "You're a _great_ student."

Twilight Sparkle beamed, and her eyes twinkled proudly. "Can I... touch them?

"Mm-hm!" the pink alicorn nodded patiently.

Twilight ran her hoof along her caretaker's stiff, silky, flight feathers and was pleased to hear her hum and sigh lightly. Stroking the smaller feathers behind the large primaries and secondaries, the filly noticed they were softer along the edges. Seeing that she'd mussed some of them, the little unicorn attempted to smooth them down again until only a couple of the smaller ones stubbornly remained uneven. Tilting her head, the young unicorn scrutinized them. "What are these ones called?"

"Covert feathers. They cover and protect the wing arm." Cadence stretched and shrugged her wing arm subtly and the smile across her lips grew. 

Twilight pressed into the strong limb's muscle, causing Cadence to shudder and melt a little. "Oh!" It made sense suddenly to Twilight. It was like Cadence had said. There was something like a leg there. "Arm?" the little filly confirmed.

Cadence sighed at the continued stimulation to her limb and nodded. "Right." Her reply was breathy. "When I preen," she continued to the part she'd been most eager to start, "I gently use my lips, teeth, and tongue to straighten each feather. Are you ready to learn how?" Cadence tried not to pressure the filly, but her anticipation had been building ever since the young blank-flank had asked her to teach her.

Her mature friend seemed as eager as she felt, for once, Twilight noticed, and it brought an excited, toothy smile to her face. "Uh-huh!"

"Alright." Cadence blushed at the shamelessness of what she was about to do. "Watch closely." The purple-winged, pink, young mare twisted her head back and bent her wing shoulder forward. With a look at the filly that Twilight had only seen once before, the princess stroked the lesser covert feathers with her nearest cheek.

The filly watched intently, trying her best to pick up the experienced preener's technique. Cadence made her progress slowly and paused between the normally fluid gestures that made up her routine. The young mare's nethers tingled and moistened more quickly than usual, glancing frequently at the filly's stare. After only a minute, she paused and faced her little pony. The mare's lips seemed to glow subtly with her own oils. "N-now you try," Cadence prompted softly, offering Twilight the more sensitive underside. 

Twilight didn't hesitate to gently bury her small muzzle in her foalsitter's plumage, but took a moment to process the musty-sweetness of the mare's feathers. It was odd. Twilight had never known birds to smell, but her winged caretaker had a distinct aroma, not at all bad, but not good in the common scratch-n-sniff sense—new.

Twilight's tongue and lips set to work. 

At her foalsitter's heavy breathing, light, intermittent trembling, and happy moans, the filly was strongly reminded of her experience with Cadence not a month ago. She remembered what it had been like to have the older pony's mouth surround her small horn, polishing it lovingly with her delicate lips and warm tongue. Twilight blushed happily at the memory and let it drive her to continue to try and please the pony she admired and loved—who she knew loved her back.

As Twilight neared the end of Cadence's wing arm, she knew she hadn't done a great job at making the feather's straight, but the encouraging gasps of her older friend allayed most of her worries. “Twilight—” Cadence panted “—do me—a favor—please—and—nibble—right there—at the end!”

Twilight would have liked to ask how hard, but, judging by the princess's state, she thought she'd better just guess. Doing her best to be gentle, Twilight did as she was told, and, immediately, Cadence let out a satisfied, high-pitched moan. “Yes! Yes-yes-yes-y—” Cadence squeaked her final approval incoherently, the walls of her marehood contracted powerfully, and her face blushed brightly. 

“Ohh—Twiley!” the little filly was thrilled to hear her name pronounced in ecstasy the same way she'd heard her mom and dad do during their special alone time—more confirmation of ideas she'd had about the meaning of their noises and the way her own orgasms felt caused the little filly to fight her impulse to grin widely at the success of her fact-gathering while she worked the digit at the end of her brother's special somepony's wing, oblivious to the consequences except that now she knew she would always be super special to the kind pink princess.

“S-ss-sssah-ahfter!” Cadence flinched a little until the filly obeyed, and she relaxed and blissfully rode out the remainder of her orgasm with a deep, satisfied sigh.

Biting her lip, Cadence grinned uncontrollably. “That was so wonderful, Twilight. Thank you!” 

The filly stopped and looked back to grin at her in return. She inspected her progress on the wing she'd attempted to preen. Considering it had already been nice and straight before she started, it looked a little worse now than before Twilight had started. “Your wing... I... didn't make the feathers straight.” Little Twilight felt bothered, like she suddenly needed to fix it, never mind the fact that she hadn't started on the second one yet.

“That's alright, Twilight. It was your first time. I can fix them in a little bit, and maybe you can try the other wing if you still want practice, but...” despite knowing they had the whole afternoon together, Cadence looked from side to side to make sure they were still alone, “first, I'd like to return the favor.”


End file.
